The invention relates to a device for filling a receptacle.
A system for transporting receptacles between different stations is already known from WO 2011/138448, wherein the receptacles are received in receptacle carriers. The system comprises a control unit which controls the transport of the receptacle carriers, a transport surface which is divided into sub-areas and on which the receptacle carriers can be movably arranged, and drive means, wherein the drive means are controlled by the control unit and each sub-area is assigned a corresponding drive means, wherein a corresponding drive means is designed to act on an assigned receptacle carrier with a driving force. This system is characterized by high flexibility, as is required in particular for the transport of sample receptacles of a laboratory analysis system.
The object of the invention is to further optimize a filling system.
A device according to the invention has, by contrast, the advantage that sequential process steps or fixed process steps are no longer absolutely necessary. Because at least one driving surface and at least one mover, which can be coupled, in particular magnetically, to the driving surface are provided and the mover is arranged on the driving surface displaceably and/or rotatably in at least two degrees of freedom and the receptacle holder is arranged on the mover, the receptacles can be fed to and removed from the filling station in a particular flexible manner. In addition, as a result of this driving principle, the particle emission or the abrasion caused by relative movements of rollers, sliding elements or drive means, which are also required, can be reduced, since the mover can now be moved relative to the driving surface in a contactless manner on account of the magnetic coupling. This is advantageous especially for pharmaceutical filling facilities. In addition, the cleanability of the system is improved because only planar surfaces are necessary without the otherwise conventional mechanical connections, which are difficult to clean, between the drive and moved receptacle transport. Furthermore, the complexity in particular of the set-up or assembly of the processes relative to the filling station is reduced because the transport does not always have to make the receptacles available at a fixed position. Furthermore, the service life is increased by reducing the number of parts that are subject to wear. Furthermore, fixed, non-changeable mechanical routes can be avoided. Switchover functions are no longer bound to a particular location, but can be determined at any point within the driving surface as a result of corresponding programming. A flexible drive concept with superimposition of a rotational movement of the mover can have a direct influence on the sloshing behavior of a filled receptacle in that the mover generates a rotational movement that counteracts the sloshing of the filled product.
In an expedient embodiment provision is made so that the driving surface is formed as a vertical plane. Relative movements typical especially for the filling process as well as the transport beneath generally vertically oriented filling needles can thus be implemented particularly easily. The receptacle holder particularly preferably moves during the filling process. The filling needles can thus be fixedly arranged without hindering the filling process. The fixed arrangement of the filling needles has a particle-reducing effect, since frictions of the filling tubes or the like otherwise occurring are no longer present with a possible fixed pipe system.
In an expedient embodiment provision is made so that a plurality of movers movable independently of one another are provided. The process sequences can thus be flexible in that other stations can be approached depending on the state of the receptacle.
In an expedient embodiment provision is made so that at least one driving surface and at least one process mover, which can be coupled to the driving surface, in particular magnetically, are provided and so that at least one filling needle of the filling station is connected to the process mover in order to move the filling needle by the process mover. In spite of movable filling needles, the particle production is reduced, since it is possible to revert to a contactless and therefore low-abrasion drive system.
In an expedient embodiment provision is made so that the filling station comprises at least one pre-filling station and/or at least one end filling station, wherein the driving surface is designed so that the mover moves the receptacle carrier between the pre-filling station and the end filling station. Provision is made particularly expediently so that at least one closing station and/or at least one weighing means and/or at least one inspection means and/or an inlet and/or an outlet is provided and the driving surface is embodied so that the mover moves at least the receptacle holder to at least one of the aforementioned stations. The process sequences can thus be made flexible in that other stations can be approached depending on the state of the receptacle. In particular in the case of poor weighing results, the receptacle can be brought again to the filling station for re-filling, which is easily possible on account of a freely programmable route with this drive concept.
Further expedient developments will become clear from further dependent claims and from the description.